Perfecta para mí
by FemmeVampireFatale
Summary: Chris es un chico tímido, extremadamente tímido,sensible y muy enamorado de su mejor amiga Beth. ¿Qué sucede cuando vives con la chica que te gusta,teniendo acceso a la intimidad de su habitación? ¿Podrá confesar sus sentimientos? ¡Pasen y lean! -Porque tú y sólo tú eres perfecta para mí.-


**Disclaimer**: ¡Hace tanto que no escribía! creo que estoy perdiendo práctica,por lo que retomaré y publicaré mis aún novatos escritos. Bueno mis queridos lectores, aquí está de nuevo su servidora en otra historia sobre Bravest Warriors que como sabrán le pertenece a Penndlenton ward, nada me pertenece, excepto la narración. Espero la disfruten. 3

Espero que no los maree mi forma de escribir y ojalá puedan comentarme algo,tengo esperanza de que existe fandom latino o de habla hispana de BW y que pueda gustarle mis escritos,¡Nos leemos pronto!. 3

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO**

_Beth Tezuka, _El nombre de la chica que me hace perder la razón con una mirada, ella. la hermosa dama de larga cabellera azabache,piel suave,delicada y a la vez feroz, amable. aunque le guste jugar y hacer bromas siempre tiene una hermosa para ofrecer al desvalido,una mujer con coraje,valor y sobre todo determinación.

_**-Una verdadera guerrera.**_

Mi querida mejor amiga. no tiene idea_ y quizás nunca se entere _de mis sentimientos, el pánico de perderla y mi poco valor me no podría soportar su rechazo,su mirada sorprendida. su afligido rostro confundido, ¿Puede considerarse traición,una mentira? En realidad no lo sé,pero esas simples palabras podrían cambiarlo todo. Esas palabras que espero ser capaz de pronunciar algún día.

_Te amo, déjame luchar a tu lado y prometo que jamás sentirás miedo, te protegeré. _-Mi pulso se acelera, mi corazón se fatiga y mis mejillas enrojecen de sólo imaginarlo -_Danny suele reírse de mi por mi timidez- _**En realidad jamás has sido una damisela en peligro ¿Verdad Beth? **-río ante mis pensamientos- pero no puedo ser como él,no puedo simplemente pensar en tener bebés y ya,de siquiera puedo bailar como _él _lo hace,Demonios. Te maldigo viejo. -Contengo otra risa suave-.

Debo reconocer que la llegada de Plum a nuestra base me confundió, nunca esperé que me besara,tampoco que demostrara interés en mi. Sin embargo no puedo decir que me hizo sentir atraído, es una chica increíble,linda y coqueta. pero ella no logró nada más que un contacto superficial,mi corazón anhelaba que mi vista se perdiera unos segundos, tener la simple ilusión de quien me besaba era otra.

_**-A ti. Sí, tú.- **_No sé como llegué a esta situación, el calor me ahoga. simplemente te observo dormir a la distancia, grabando tu frágil pero bien formada figura en mi mente,anhelando un día poder despertar junto a ti. la madrugada me protege y me permite observarte como el ser adorable que descanza para otro día de aventuras ,no suelo ser el tipo de chico que acosa a una indefensa mujer, tampoco que se entromete en su habitación y lo lamento,sé que estoy violando tu privacidad -**y me avergüenza terriblemente,pero no puedo evitarlo-** incluso pienso que seguramente no podría defenderme verbalmente si despertaras,no tendría ninguna excusa.

Me acerco con cautela al lugar donde descansas, puedo divisar tu holgado pijama verde, una simple camisa y unos shorts. ¿Cómo puede ser que te haga ver tan hermosa? Las proporciones perfectas, no me interesa realmente encajarte en un estereotipo pero...

**-Pero eres perfecta, perfecta para mí.**

Sonrío por lo bajo, llevo rato hablando solo. ¿Qué dirían los chicos si me vieran aquí? seguro se reirían. Mi vista se posa en tu pecho,subiendo y bajando con una delicadeza impresionante,un perfecto compás. Incluso tus signos vitales me parecen adorables, si pudiera, si tan sólo tuviera una oportunidad me encantaría posar mi oido y escuchar la forma en que canta un pequeño latido de tu corazón,la curiosidad suele hacerme pensar que se sentiría dormirme escuchándolo, Abrazándote en esa cercanía sólo permitida para los íntimos amantes. Me detengo en seco.** -Definitivamente hay algo mal conmigo- **¿Yo? ¿Estando tan cerca de ti...? ¿Durmiendo, amantes?, sí. mi juicio se fue el día en que mi maldita pubertad se sumó a la tuya. Yo solía jugar contigo de niños, reír y disfrutar sin fin. Jamás tuve pensamientos tan psicópatas como ahora, la culpa debía ser de las hormonas y ya,algún día pasaría y podría volver a ser una persona normal sin exabruptos de puberto enamorado. -_O eso esperaba-_

Con suma suavidad y culpabilidad dejo mis dedos enredarse en las hebras de tu cabello, un olor dulce me invade. -**Simplemente me vuelves loco,Tezuka**- digo al aire con ternura, apartando algunos mechones rebeldes de tu rostro,que mantiene la paz que tenía desde el momento en el que entré. Me pregunto porque tus labios están esbozando una sonrisa. ¿Qué estarás soñando? Otra mueca soñadora se dibuja,distinta a la anterior y un suspiro ahogado de felicidad se escapa de sus labios.

y entonces lo recordé.

-¡Creo que ya sé quien eres!- _Dijiste con una sonrisa conmovida y mirándome directamente a los ojos cerramos la distancia entre nosotros en un beso de sentimientos liberados,un suave pero muy intenso roce que no quería detener. Maldigo a esa adorable ancianita,nuestra memoria no debió volver_-

Nunca,ni en mis más locos sueños esperé probar tus labios algún día. Pensé que mi corazón me abandonaría en ese momento y un paro cardíaco me llevaría a mi final,pero siendo sincero no me habría importado,quizás algún día me acostumbre,tú te enamores y seamos mejores amigos hasta el final. Dolerá y bastante, pero deberé elegir entre perderte para siempre después de haberlo intentado o luego de verte con un anillo de compromiso. Un dolor agudo invade mi pecho, no debo pensar en eso por ahora.

No importa cuantas veces rompas mi corazón -**Metafóricamente claro está, Wallow me corregiría si me escuchara**- siempre estaré para ti. -Me inclino sobre ti y una caricia casi inconsciente te recorre, **-Espero algún día me perdones por lo que voy a hacer**- susurro cerrando mis azules orbes,_simplemente no pude aguantar más,cedí ante la tentación_-.

_¿Qué vas a hacer,pequeño pervertido?_ **-Una voz burlesca me espanta y pierdo el equilibrio-**

_¡Maldición, Emotion lord! __**-**_**Susurro enfadado,levantándome del lado de Beth y al ver su ademán de sorna le tapo la boca- **_¡Beth está durmiendo! ¿Estás loco? No, ni siquiera respondas -_**Llevo mi guante hacia mi mano en un gesto de desesperación- **¡Largo! ¡Fuera y no hagas ruido!

_Está bien,adiós. _ -Dice con un gesto que me sorprende,¿Él está sonriendo?. Desaparece de mi vista y mi desconcierto es visible- _Recuerda que soy tú,amiguito. -_Ahora sí mi cara era un poema,¿primero me molesta y de la nada quiere "ayudarme"? la realidad me golpea,el miedo a voltearme y darme cuenta de que fuí descubierto era grande,pero al no oir ruido suspiré aliviado- **-Te agradezco,viejo loco. me salvaste de "Violar" a Beth- **Pues si bien,no era una "violación" nada grave, sería sin el consentimiento de su amiga.

**-Y Chris no era así, si iba a besarla sería con su permiso. Despierta.-**

Me dispuse a salir de su habitación, con los primeros rayos del astro dorado dándome los buenos días,ahora iría probablemente a buscar un taco o algo para distraerme. Hasta que una caricia recorre mi espina dorsal dándome un placentero escalofrío.

-Buenos días, héroe. -**Observo una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada pícara derritiendome- **Por lo visto no fue un sueñ interesante -**La última oración,pronunciada tan seductoramente que siento que no podré controlarme mucho tiempo más**-

Te levantas lentamente,como calculando cada uno de tus pasos. tu mano recorre mi pecho lentamente,es una tortura deliciosa,no sé si debería quejarme. mis nervios tampoco me dejan pensar,balbuceo estupideces. Nervioso, ¿Qué tienes en mente,Tezuka?.

-¡Beth! Vine a buscarte para desayunar. -**Intento sonreír,disimulando**-

-¿A las cinco de la mañana? -**Una carcajada coqueta sale de tus labios**- Como digas. Oye, Chris **-Llamas mi atención antes de que salga de tu habitación, avergonzado. casi huyendo para preparar algo en la cocina y hacer mi coartada verdadera-**

**-**¿Uh?** -Mis pupilas se dilatan de repente,siento la calidez de tus pequeñas manos en mis mejillas enrojecidas. depositas un pequeño beso inocente y suave sobre mis labios, afectados por el temblor. Respondo torpemente, adueñándome de tu pequeña cintura-**

_-Como aquel día en el que perdimos la memoria._

No entiendo el porque,tampoco me importa si fue el Emotion lord que hizo que Beth bebiera algo extraño,mi imaginación culpable alucinando por la hora o simplemente un sueño. Siempre recordaré aquel gesto sumamente dulce que me hizo estremecer, sólo me queda confiar en que tú y yo tendremos un futuro juntos algún día.

_Porque tú y sólo tú eres perfecta para mí. _


End file.
